BEST OF Game Grumps - Aug. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Aug. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train ''and Grumpcade. The clips were compiled together by ''Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his eighth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Commander Holly Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario Galaxy * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Steam Train * Rocket League * Sonic Dreams Collection * King's Quest Grumpcade * Pokémon Art Academy * Space Camp * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Clips Used * Uhhh….Wrong Number (Super Mario Galaxy Part 19: Leading Into Chaos) ** Arin gets another wrong number about a gay bar. * Coming This Summer (Sonic Adventure DX Part 33: So Many Questions) ** Arin makes Knuckles’ walk cycle into a movie trailer. * This Call Is For Whuuooaaaa (Super Mario Galaxy Part 33: Framing Voicemails) ** Danny gets a weird voicemail from his pharmacy. * My Friend Froggy (Sonic Adventure DX Part 44: Big Changes) ** Arin rages as he struggles to catch Froggy. * Caaaaableee (Sonic Adventure DX Part 14: Lava Time) ** Danny takes note of Arin’s trance-like state he has while making lists. * You Okay, Sonic? (Sonic Adventure DX Part 16: Monkeying Around) ** Sonic loses his pupils. * Hole In One! (Rocket League Part 4: For the Win) ** Arin scores right at the start of a match. * Damn, Son! (Super Mario Galaxy Part 16: Very Superstitious) ** Danny talks about a kid named Dam Son. * Damn, Man! (Super Mario Galaxy Part 16: Very Superstitious) ** Dam Son returns when Arin catches a star. * That’s Normal (Sonic Adventure DX Part 18: Average at Best) ** Sonic falls through the floor. * Have You Started Yet? (Super Mario Galaxy Part 17: Star Farting) ** Danny coins the term “Star Farting,” or “Starting.” * Uncanny Resemblance (Pokémon Art Academy Part 12: Movin’ Up) ** Inkay looks like Osama Bin Laden. * Rescue Me Help Help Help (Sonic Adventure DX Part 20: Burn to the Ground) ** The people Sonic help start to spaz out. * Oh God Pan Down Please (Sonic Adventure DX Part 20: Burn to the Ground) ** Danny wonders if accidentally finding gay porn makes you gay. * It Doesn’t Matter (Sonic Adventure DX Part 21: Mile High Club) ** Sonic sings? * Got You A Present (Super Mario Galaxy Part 22: Shell Hell) ** Arin attacks his swimming instructor with a golden shell. * Only Sonic Dreams Now (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross and Barry laugh hysterically at the character creator. * Gotta Go Blblblblblkkjkkkk (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross’ fan character freaks out. * Now That’s A Party (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross films a porno. * The Afterparty (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross films another porno. * It’s A Boy (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross helps Sonic give birth. * Where Are We? (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross falls out of Rouge’s birth canal. * Star Into His Eyes (Sonic Dreams Collection) ** Ross may have taken his relationship with Sonic too far. * I Need Those Coins Bro (Super Mario Galaxy Part 24: Mr. ButterFeet) ** Arin’s greed leads to his death. * Nailed It (Sonic Adventure DX Part 25: Crossing the Line) ** Arin and Danny find the way Sonic jumps off a cliff funny. * Chillin’ At The Spa (Pokémon Art Academy Part 19: Tickling Brains) ** Barry gives his two cents on nudist cultures and his penis. * I Wanna F- (Sonic Adventure DX Part 27: Pyrrhic Victory) ** Tails’ big solo gets cut short at an “f.” * Soaring Above The Et Cetera (Sonic Adventure DX Part 27:Pyrrhic Victory) ** Arin and Dan try to listen to Tails’ cut solo, and are amused by the results. * Knuckles The Echidnaarrr (Sonic Adventure DX Part 28: Sweet Release) ** Arin can’t deal with the Knuckles stages. * Whao Mario Jeez (Super Mario Galaxy Part 28: Amazingly Harsh) ** Arin talks about Nintendo’s “Wigger” mistake. * Everybody Say “Hiii Brent!” (Super Mario Galaxy Part 28: Amazingly Harsh) ** Danny talks with “Brent.” * Stoooopp Eggmaaaaaaannnn (Sonic Adventure DX Part 29: Bubble Puncher) ** Knuckles can’t catch Eggman for some reason. * Who’s Back? Your Back! (Super Mario Galaxy Part 29: Fumblin’ and Stumblin’) ** Danny accidentally scheduled to shave Barry’s back. * Aaahh!! Oh, Neat! (King’s Quest Part 4: Disco Dancing) ** A jumpscare leads to a shortcut. * The Tastiest Puns (Super Mario Galaxy Part 32: Harshbrowns) ** Danny gets harsh with Danny about selling out. * Dan’s Dad Is Done (Super Mario Galaxy Part 33: Framing Voicemails) ** Danny plays a forbidden voicemail from his dad. * Wwwwhhhhhhoooooosh! (Sonic Adventure DX Part 35: Legacy of Cool) ** Everything explodes in cheesy fashion. * Handy Dandy (Space Camp) ** Holly runs into everything while Ross tells a story about handjobs. * Beep Boop Emotions (Sonic Adventure DX Part 37: Bad Reputation) ** E-102 feels conflicting emotions. * Roommeowtes Ah Jeez I’m Sorry (Super Mario Galaxy Part 37:Fate Worse Than Death) ** Arin talks about having friends looking after his pets. * Like Whatcha See? (Sonic Adventure DX Part 38: Golden Candy) ** Amy twerks as she turns a lever. * Diagon Alley Is Dangerous (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Part 3: Back to School) ** Harry may have encountered a pedophile. * Run, Harry, Run! (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Part 3: Back to School) ** Harry runs away from the pedophile. * It’s Contagious! (Sonic Adventure DX Part 40: Girl Power) ** Sonic accidentally makes E-102 feel like masturbating. * Not Programmed For This (Sonic Adventure DX Part 42: Rock It Like It’s Hot) ** Amy’s enemy can’t deal with having an erection. * Bye Bye Birdie (Sonic Adventure DX Part 42: Rock It Like It’s Hot) ** Amy releases her birds to their doom. * Big, Slow Down (Sonic Adventure DX Part 42: Rock It Like It’s Hot) ** Big hijacks some cars. * So Excited (Super Mario Galaxy Part 43: Nailing It) ** Danny’s text makes him sound like he’s fucking a man. * I Know Where To Go (Sonic Adventure DX Part 44: Big Changes) ** Arin holds up traffic to look at a walkthrough. * I’m Gonna Get You (Sonic Adventure DX Part 29: Bubble Puncher) ** Arin can’t deal with the slow pace of Knuckles’ walking. * It’s Always Knuckles (Sonic Adventure DX Part 30: It’s Always Knuckles) ** Title says it all. * Sexy New Slang (Super Mario Galaxy Part 34: Bunny Snatching ** Danny talks about genitalia terms both sexy and non-sexy. * Rap Your Knuckles (Sonic Adventure DX Part 35: Legacy of Cool) ** Arin unleashes the ultimate Knuckles rap. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes